


【超蝙/Superbat】the last dance

by UncleRiver



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NC17, World War II, soldier/earl AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleRiver/pseuds/UncleRiver
Summary: Clark/Bruce*注：略黑化，NC17慎，有私设：二战背景，士兵x伯爵AU，关于离别。





	【超蝙/Superbat】the last dance

The Last Dance

 

Clark/Bruce

*注：略黑化，NC17慎，有私设：二战背景，士兵x伯爵AU，关于离别。

————

Just one last dance before we say goodbye，  
when we sway and turn round and round and round，  
it’s like the first time.

BGM：Just one last dance

 

暴雨，Clark到达目的地宅邸时天已完全黑透。

马车半路陷进池边泥沼里，他和车夫用尽全力终于把轮子推回湿滑坑洼青瓦石地上。摇晃车厢里憋闷蒸腾的水汽令年轻的士兵头晕恶心，习惯徒步脚程，偶然一次较长时间关在狭小颠簸的厢内遮挡视线，不能环视四周情况让他心慌焦虑。

这不是实战演习，他安慰自己，没有长官在训练场各处角落隐秘监视他，以揪住任何一位士兵把柄，免去他的晚饭，或是责罚他靠着基地两侧门柱睡上一夜。

马车在宅邸前院铁门前停住，Clark下车，全身早已湿透。本有些不合身而短小的风衣外套紧贴着内衬空军制服，该死的，他没有更体面的便装以供选择。

右侧上坡道路的积水顺着石缝汇成一条溪流，在栏杆前流过，Clark踏进去冲刷沾满黄泥的鞋底，冰冷的水顺着缝隙灌湿他的袜子。

他尽力抖掉裤腿沾黏的污点，只觉得后背正被雨点砸着更加湿冷，抬头发现雨伞已被狂风撕裂出一个大洞，在密集的雨点包裹下恰巧露出头顶被阴云遮蔽的月亮光晕。

天空。

战争快要来了。

 

外套上附着的雨水滴在青灰色镜面理石台阶上，老管家微微抬手欠身，Clark视线不礼貌地停留在灰白相间的略高发际线附近。他总是这样，如同和几年前的深夜在街上被Wayne伯爵救助那次，Alfred弯腰递给蹲在地上的饥饿青年一块新鲜松软的黄油面包，Clark边狼吞虎咽便注意到老管家笔直的后背和得体的燕尾服，和那些乐于炫耀的骗子不同，他是位真正的绅士。

 

“路途遥远，辛苦了，少爷在楼上等您。”

Clark随Alfred推开门进入大厅，老管家接过士兵被雨水淋透的廉价风衣外套，他注意到那些尴尬的液体很快就将Alfred手肘部的黑色布料晕湿，低头思考着玷污昂贵的西装，却发现淤泥和水渍也蹭上脚底价值连城的地毯。

“我很抱歉......”

“不必担心，交给我处理。”  
全能管家变出一块手帕，蹲下帮他清理鞋侧残余的泥点，Clark连忙阻止，垂下手试图推开Alfred，但他已迅速整理完毕。

Clark茫然地看着干净的鞋面，磨损和老旧导致里侧缝线头部翘起一个不雅的弧度，这是Bruce送他的入伍礼物，也是最正式且珍视的一双。士兵知道，鞋跟里的任意一小根铆钉都足够买下他整片营地宿舍，所以他只有在见Bruce伯爵的时候才舍得将这鞋套在脚上，并倍加呵护，买他能弄到最贵的鞋油打理光洁。即便如此，仍逃不过时间的碾压。

这意味着，从被Bruce资助并送入部队起，他往返于这奔波泥泞遥远路途的次数已数不清了，几十次？当然，多数是Clark利用空闲时间主动来拜访Bruce，在电报确定伯爵的确有空闲理他这位二等兵，他便会尽可能带一些他能支付得起的礼物搭乘马车打扰，他想尽可能地回报Bruce对他的资助。

实质上，士兵早已剖析出他阴影里难以启齿的私欲，他总是想念Bruce微蹙的眉眼和硬朗的颧骨轮廓，他的神情在冬日无数个寒冷难熬的训练夜晚支撑着Clark的脊柱和眼皮，令他有力量坚持到军官的下一次哨音响起。

察觉到对Bruce异常的思绪，Clark减少去伯爵宅邸的频率，每次Bruce总会忙于各种事务，简单和他聊几句，便低头处理文件或外出会面其他贵族政客，留给他一个工整的后脑勺和仅剩老管家的空宅邸。

但这次，是Bruce主动联系他，距离上一次见面已近两个月，慌忙间Clark没来得及准备礼物，搭上马车，匆匆赶来。

想起Bruce冷淡严肃的神情，Clark总能读到寂寞的意味，他曾幻想成为Bruce的家人，但那是永恒的无稽之谈。  
伯爵是独立尊贵的，他不会需要一位下等士兵累赘帮他填满空荡的房子，打扰他的生活工作。

“Kent先生？”Alfred略带疑问的语调将他拽回现实，他意识到自己正僵靠在旋转楼梯扶手上，一只脚跨迈上方阶梯，另一只脚还落在地面。

“抱歉。”  
Clark转身，修正扭曲的姿势，为自己的无礼向Alfred致歉，却被头顶异常明亮的华丽吊顶晃花眼睛。

士兵这才发现宅邸内的异常，承载过量信息运转迟钝的大脑阻碍他的分辨能力。

不同于一般崇尚绚烂灯光致力于将黑夜活得比白日更光鲜的贵族，Wayne伯爵似乎不屑于将大把金钱浪费在过度的电气使用上。宅邸室内长期保持昏暗，白天也窗帘紧闭，仅有一盏用于照明的吊灯，和角落里个别亮度不足的灯泡，似是怕人窥探其中的秘密。走廊墙壁上仍保留着古旧的悬挂烛台，并投入使用，被Alfred打理得一尘不染，不像经历过半个世纪。

某次拜访时机不佳，路上恰逢暴雪，马车报废在雪堆里，士兵只能凭借钢铁般的身体素质步行至伯爵宅邸，到达时已接近午夜。

作为礼物的苹果冻出斑块状棕黑色，已不再新鲜，Clark有些懊恼的敲开会客室：  
“Wayne伯爵，打扰。”

黑发男子背对着他，听见声音回头，带着水汽未干的黑色发丝随意趴在前额两侧，从唇缝里含糊着吐出这句话，  
“你可以直接称呼我的名字，Clark。”

壁炉里蔓延出的火光拉长阴影，伸进浴袍间隙，勾勒着刚沐浴完毕的Bruce圆润的胸肌和半个健硕的肩膀。

橘黄色的火焰暧昧地灼烧着士兵绿色的虹膜，他耳朵里猛然砸起鼓点，后知后觉快要冲破胸膛的心跳。Clark有些感激Bruce对黑暗的热爱，夜晚恰到好处的掩盖了他无处可藏的眼神和通红的耳根，还有躁动不安变得更紧的裤腿间接缝处。

该死的，他不熟悉这种情感。  
那天夜晚，他头埋在宅邸客房的鹅毛枕里，想着男人爱上男人，士兵爱上贵族这件荒诞而无用的小事。

他注定堕入地狱，被烈火烧干，化为灰烬。

 

“今晚这里将举行舞会，少爷想让大厅变得亮一些。”  
Alfred捕捉到Clark眼里的困惑讶异，微笑解释道。

舞会？他第一次听说爱好孤独的Bruce会组织交际晚宴，连宅邸都选择在人迹罕至的山林间，Wayne家族自古便异常不擅长热闹氛围。

“所以，他是要我来帮助他的舞会，做临时佣人？”  
Clark没意识到自己唇齿间透露出的些许失落。

Alfred没回答，无声地笑了，做了个请的手势：  
“少爷在书房已经等您很久了，他很期待今晚，祝你们度过愉快的一夜。”

 

二楼走廊和往常一般昏暗，Clark的眼睛不久便适应光线，他顺着两侧墙壁烛台向前，在左侧尽头书房的门口站定，轰鸣的心跳甚至盖过叩击门板的声音。

“进来。”  
Bruce的声音从门缝里挤出来，夹杂着些许疲惫。

Clark推门进去，直直对上那双黑棕色的眼睛，喉咙猛地发紧，身子僵直的立在门口不动了。

Bruce穿着睡袍，半透明花纹缀在黑色的丝质布料间，被桌上昏黄台灯衬得稍显麦色的皮肤若隐若现。他灵活有棱角的修长手指贴着茶杯边缘旋转，眼里闪过窗外亿万个星辰。

“你在练习军姿吗？”  
Bruce从躺椅上站起，绕开办公桌，站到Clark面前。

伯爵比士兵稍矮一点，他略低着头，这个角度Clark能清晰的看到Bruce光洁的脚踝和睫毛的轻微颤动。

“只是太久没见你，有些紧张，Bruce先生。”  
Clark强迫自己忍住触摸Bruce肩膀的欲望，那里的丝质褶皱正反射着柔和灯光暖意，手感一定很棒，当然不只是布料......  
“您叫我来是为什么？”

“Alfred没告诉你吗？”  
Bruce疑惑道，眼底笑意一闪而过，恢复严肃表情，  
“今晚有舞会。”

他拉着Clark出门，穿过走廊，到另一头的衣帽间，为他挑选一套暗红色礼服。

“颜色很适合你，Clark。”  
Bruce把套装从衣柜里拖出来，举着衣架搭到一脸困惑的小镇男孩锁骨旁，  
“这本是我的尺码，临时让裁缝赶工稍微加长袖子和裤长，肩部可能有点紧，希望你不介意。”

实质上，Clark没能完全听进Bruce的话，他只是麻木机械性地点头。Bruce的气息喷在他颈边，那一侧的痒感逐渐化为滚烫的熔岩扩散上整片脸颊。和鬓角带着清苦皂香的Bruce不同，Clark被雨水浸湿尚未干燥而臭烘烘的发丝令他难堪。他发誓如此靠近的情况下，Bruce绝对已经注意到他通红的耳尖。

但他什么也没说，意识回笼，Bruce已帮他穿戴好礼服上衣，较长的衣尾搭在跨部一侧，Clark低头，发现Bruce正轻皱着眉，试图解决由于略紧而难以系上的最上方纽扣。

“就这样敞着吧。”  
Clark陈述，却惹来Bruce不悦地轻叹。

“我很抱歉，看来你比之前又壮了两圈。”  
Bruce略尴尬地抿嘴看他，Clark下意识抬手搭上身前人的肩膀，指关节若有若无的触碰到Bruce发尾微翘的绒毛。

Clark指尖在那部分滑腻皮肤上磨蹭片刻，目光停留在Bruce开合的嘴唇上，他清晰地感受到Bruce的微颤，移开手臂。

“嗯......所以你打算让我穿这个运送酒水？”  
Clark错开眼神，转移话题。

“当然不，我邀请你参加舞会，我的士兵。”  
Bruce错愕地看着他，递给他一杯红酒。

 

Clark醒来时耳边响着音乐，钢琴和大提琴交织从楼下大堂传来。昏暗的光线阻碍他快速恢复清醒，他躺在书房里Bruce的摇椅上，身上盖着属于Bruce的丝质睡袍。

太阳穴针刺般地疼痛让他意识到酒精的确是永恒的魔鬼，他意外的不擅长喝酒，或者说Bruce紧贴着他的肩膀让他大脑变得混沌。

Clark对着桌上的镜子整理一下睡乱的头发，推门出去。熙攘的嬉笑人声夹在音乐中涌进耳朵，他顺着走廊栏杆向下看，明亮的大厅里挤满了各式贵族，身着闪光的华丽服饰，和二楼的昏暗对比鲜明。

他准确地从人群中捕捉到Bruce的身影，他穿着简约的纯黑色礼服，领带夹反射灯光照进Clark眼里。

他正与Steve和Diana夫妇交谈，他们是名人，身为贵族却放弃身份同时加入前线参与战斗。他温柔的笑着，Clark发誓他从未从Bruce脸上看到这种表情，他低头亲吻Diana的手背。

这是Clark第一次见到社交场合的Bruce，不同于想象中的拘束，他看起来该死的擅长这个，这完全在他的意料之外。Bruce颇具特色的衣尾搭在身后两侧被一条银质链子连通，就像只穿梭在岩洞里的漆黑蝙蝠，身旁矿石闪烁的光芒都是他的陪衬。

Clark认为，Bruce本应是属于黑暗的动物，不，他错了，或许Bruce一直活在炙热的光明里，冰冷夜里所有的寂寞和易怒都是Clark的错觉，那些只是狡猾的千面伯爵展现给他微不足道的一部分。  
而Clark也从未在阳光曝晒下自由，他是个被施予怜悯的乞丐，或许长久以来，他才是隐匿于黑暗的那个。

他躲在二楼阴暗的走廊角落，窥探着Bruce的一举一动。伯爵随音乐邀请Diana夫人跳舞，他搂抱着她的腰，她的黑卷长发甩擦着他的胸膛。大厅中央的钢琴师用力敲凿的不是黑白分明的琴键，是Clark的胃，他的气管，他的胰腺，他的心脏，他的肺，他的牙齿，他的骨骼，他所有的一切。

Clark后退几步，身影逐渐与走廊间熟悉的黑暗融合。

 

几小时过去，Bruce没能等到Clark从楼上下来，他没想到两杯红酒就能轻易放倒这位习惯各种严酷训练的士兵，担心他睡过头错过这场舞会，便找个借口上楼寻找他。

推开书房，漆黑，桌上的台灯竟熄灭了，仅能看到左侧沙发上一点黄白色火光，Bruce走近，慢慢适应黑暗，发现那是备用烛台，Clark正举着它，映出一双蓝色的眼珠。

“你在做什么？”  
Bruce诧异道，他发现Clark已换回暗淡泛黄的制服，礼装被扔在沙发的角落，堆在一边，模糊不清中像一滩血水。

以下走链接，各位懂的。

士兵将烛台放在一旁的茶几上，突然展开手臂扑过来，紧紧地抱住Bruce，手足无措的伯爵试图推开他，却感到面前的人炙热快速的呼吸直冲上他的脸，接着，柔软而粗糙的触感蹭上他的嘴唇，他在挣扎中感受到一股血腥味。

Clark吻着他的伯爵，他的恩人，他欲望的来源。  
唾液混合着铁锈味并未打击他的兴致，反而摇动着舌头向Bruce唇缝间发起冲刺。意外的没有阻碍，他轻易刮舔着他的牙龈和戳刺上颚最敏感的部分，用力邀请Bruce的舌头和他共舞。

Bruce并未拒绝他，这个信息让他更加兴奋，他胸膛紧贴着他，引导他向后退，将他甩到沙发上，揽上他的肩背，试图解开Bruce紧绷的腰带，慌乱间手指刮到装饰的某块吊环尖锐棱角，Clark感到一阵刺痛。

血液涌出的微凉和疼痛让士兵瞬间恢复理智，Clark站起试图离开房间，却被Bruce捏住手查看伤势，他局促不安的等着伯爵的审判，勃然大怒或是直接下逐客令，今后的人生中不再允许他的出现，他宁愿直接死在战场上。

但这些都没有发生，Clark只感到指尖被温热湿润的口腔包裹，然后血液都汇集在那一点，不只是那一点，还有下身快要冲破裤子的性器。

“我很抱歉，Br......Wayne先生。”  
Clark没能等来Bruce的叱责，他只是舔舐着他指尖不大的伤口，等到血液止住边放手，坐在沙发另一侧，不再看向他。  
“我很抱歉，毁了你的夜晚。”

“这是告别舞会，Clark。”  
Bruce突然开口转变话题，士兵僵滞的大脑被愧疚懊悔填满，没能第一时间明白他的意思，  
“战争要来了，这里会变成战场，我准备暂时离开。”

“所以，最后这支舞，我希望你我一起。”

Bruce猛地起身，拉过Clark的手，引导他揽上自己的腰。他们随楼下传来微弱的乐声在书房里打转，共舞。  
他们贴着彼此的鬓角摩擦，胡茬激起颈部真实的颤抖和胸膛里更剧烈的心跳。

Clark咬着Bruce的耳垂，把那柔软的肉夹在齿间细细搓弄，Bruce也喘息着舔吻他的颈侧他的锁骨。在半熄灭的烛光里，Clark终于解开他那该死结实的皮带，脱下Bruce碍事的礼服外套，扯开领带和衬衫扣子，同时探究他那条昂贵修身的裤子。

布料完美勾勒了Bruce腰臀的轮廓，看起来性感诱人。他将手从紧绷布料拉链的缝隙里伸进去，却意外的发现Bruce没穿底裤，他顺利握到和自己同样坚硬滚烫的性器，有生命般搏动着颤抖，用掌心照顾着圆润的龟头，引得Bruce颤抖着吐出一连串前列腺液。

那方才睡袍下方腿间的阴影里，也绝无用于遮挡的玩意。想到这一点，Clark硬的要命的家伙从半松的裤腰顶部露出来透气，微凉感针扎般刺激着他，他难以忍耐，只想直接插进去操这位不知死活的贵族。

Bruce脸上仍绷着最后零星执拗，他尚未完全失态，只是耳侧烟花般散开晕染到眼睑和颈部的殷红出卖了他。  
“我必须去洗澡。”  
他试图推开男人健硕的胸膛，却被深深压在柔软的沙发靠垫间隙里，动弹不得。

士兵的眼在烛火和黑暗映衬下似无底深潭，他勉强读懂其中的情绪，Bruce知道此刻他眼中也同样彰显隐忍爱恋与欲望，放下胸前推拒的手臂不再挣扎。

这是第一次也是最后一次，暗夜里不再用痛苦思念伴奏独舞，和他共同起伏呼吸的，是Clark，他真实的紧扣他的指缝掌心。

伯爵用指尖点碰士兵性器的顶端，一并照顾他微颤的孔洞，那根火棍随他动作跳动两下，Clark倒吸两口冷气。

Clark开始加重手下的力道，却没急着解决碍事的裤子，他隔着裤子磨蹭着Bruce的阴茎，黑色的布料很快就显出潮湿水渍的轮廓。Clark掏出自己的阴茎，扔掉碍事的底裤，隔着Bruce的西裤抵到他大腿内侧的凸起附近，套弄着彼此。薄薄的布料阻碍不住同样搏动性器的热度，很快传导至Bruce的性器上。麻质略粗糙的纤维刮蹭着龟头，Clark几乎要射出来。

“愿意和我共舞一曲吗，伯爵。”  
Clark紧贴着他的耳朵喘息，他的声音就在耳边，又仿佛伴着钢琴演奏从远处天堂飘过来。

Bruce伸着一只手颤抖着搭上Clark的肩膀，Clark搂着他的腰，姿势仿若真的接受共舞邀请。Clark粗糙干燥的手指终于钻进西裤里，粘着男人分泌的黏腻大量的前列腺液，寻到后方褶皱穴口微微打转，然后缓慢捅入。

胀痛和异样感并未持续多久，Clark略粗的关节扣挖按压着肠道，Bruce皱着眉头收缩迎合。Clark的指尖撞击着敏感的前列腺，激起Bruce从嘴边漏出的呻吟，他喘得厉害，整个裤裆都被爱液晕湿，黏腻的触感让他更加难受，他颤抖着手试图解开扣子，快感却一波波从尾椎电流般传导至指尖，他快要视线模糊。

高潮毫无防备的来临，粘稠大量的精液钻出昂贵黑色布料的缝隙，Clark终于放过他，帮他脱掉那皱巴巴湿漉漉的裤子，将湿凉的精液向上涂抹到他的小腹和胸肌上。

在高潮余韵中的Bruce猛烈幅动着胸口，大口呼吸，他像条将死的鱼，任凭Clark舔舐啃咬他胸肌的轮廓和硬如小石的乳尖。

接着男人直直插了进来，巨大如灼烧着的钢铁的性器劈开了他。没有缓慢适应，从最开始就如地狱诞生的绝望粗暴而猛烈的抽插，Clark狠狠操着他，在他快被快感冲击到失去意识时，又放缓，龟头磨着前列腺打转。

Bruce在这最后一支舞里被Clark引导着恰到好处的保持着清醒，他有力的腿勾着Clark的腰，在最后冲刺的时候几乎溺死在士兵的瞳孔里。

“我爱你。”他被男人从荒芜的流沙坟墓里拖出来，他的士兵浇灌着干涸的他，用他的基因他的体液他所有的情欲。  
“我爱你。”他在地心岩浆的中心被Bruce拯救，他熄灭他身上焚烧般的热度，压制他的暴怒和失控，给予他属于人类的体温。

Bruce瘫倒在沙发上，全身脱力，下腹一塌糊涂，他已经射不出任何东西，铃口仍颤抖着吐出透明粘液。Clark发泄几次后阴茎终于半软，他有些发狠的顶弄两次，Bruce抽着气蜷曲脚趾，目光已趋近涣散。

这是第一次也是最后一次，他想，紧紧拥抱他，闭着眼感受胸前Bruce尚未平复的心跳，亲吻他的嘴唇，像曾经的Bruce一般皱着眉头。Bruce闭着眼，像曾经的Clark一般微翘起嘴角。

第二天凌晨Clark离开，拥有钢铁意志的士兵注视着收拾行李的Bruce和Alfred的背影，心脏连着动脉被撕成碎片，水汽模糊视线。

 

两个月后战争波及到小城，后备部队皆出发支援前线。

Clark再次见到Bruce时，他正靠在营地一块小丘后方的草垛边上，身着军服，傍晚，夕阳从远处山顶和天空交汇处溅射出来映在他帽子象征军衔的徽章上。

“我和Diana、Steve聊过，他们建议不退缩，直面才是更好的选择。”  
他的声音低沉依旧，却没再蹙眉，舒缓的眼角和嘴唇弯起弧度，不知是在说这场战争，还是在暗示他们的关系。

太阳降落，吞噬光明，星辰逐渐点缀蔓延进Bruce身后的寂夜里，远处枪炮轰鸣和火光若隐若现，像他正闪光的黑棕色瞳孔。

Clark上前拥抱住他，思考着男人果然更适合黑暗。

他给予他圣火，他拯救他的永寂。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 本想一发pwp结果啰嗦了这么多，然后又ooc......我真的忏悔


End file.
